


Catch Me If You Can

by youreinmyspot



Series: Mini Caffrey verse [2]
Category: Suits (TV), White Collar
Genre: Kinda Fluffy, Multi, windows are dangerous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreinmyspot/pseuds/youreinmyspot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter needs to get into Pearson Hardman, Abby has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me If You Can

This takes place about 3 years after A Daughter?

"Ok guys this is Daniel Hardman of Pearson Hardman law group." Peter pauses as Abigail Caffrey’s head snaps up and she drops the pencil she had been twirling between her fingers. "Hardman," Peter continues, "is the founding partner at the firm and has been skimming money from client accounts for years."

Abby raised her hand slowly and asked "Why am I here? I don't know anything about financial crimes."

"No," Peter replied. "But you do have a friend in the firm who works under Louis Litt. He is our target. We, meaning Neal and Abby are going to get into the firm through legal associate Mike Ross, he will get them to Louis. Litt is a real sleaze ball and always looking for a way to one up one of the other lawyers. Neal is gonna bring Louis in on a plan to skim money from the accounts, when Louis sees that Daniel already is, he'll bring it to Jessica Pearson in hopes of a reward. What do you think?"

Neal and Abby spoke in tandem "No!"

"It's a terrible idea. Mike will never go for it."

"You are not using my daughter as bait!"

"That is my decision Dad. I'll help you Peter, but we need a plan that works."

"No!" Neal shouted. "My child is not a prop for you to use in your stupid little con! And it is not your decision Abby, I am your father and what I say goes."

"First off _Neal _, it's a sting. And second, I practically raised myself for eight years, until Vincent found out about me, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." With that Abby got up and left, telling Jones she was taking an early lunch. She caught a cab and told the driver to take her to Pearson Hardman, and text Peter " _catch me if you can =) _" it was her way of saying she wasn't mad and that the "sting" was on.____

By the time the cabbie dropped Abby outside the firm she had text Mike and he was waiting for her in the lobby. "Hey, I got your message, is everything alright?" Mike Ross looked into Abby' s eyes and where anyone else would have seen a frightened 12 year old girl, he saw the laughter and joy she tried so hard to mask, and he knew she was running a con; know he just needed to know who she was running it on.

"Yup, just hiding from the Feds."

"You fought with Neal again. I thought I told you not to come here."

"Yeah well someone is stealing money from your firm. They just need an excuse to get into your building and find them, that's where you hiding me in your office comes in."

"I don't have an office and even if I did they're all glass anyway, nowhere to hide." But even as Mike spoke he walked with Abbie into the elevator and pressed the button for his floor. 

As they were exiting the elevator Harvey Specter nearly crashed into Mike. "Hey, I need you to do me a huge favour. Go with Ray to pick Garrison up from school then bring him back and help me prep for court, if we lose this trial we'll both lose our jobs. Who is that?" Harvey finally seemed to notice Abbie standing behind Mike, weary as always of strangers.

"This is Abby, she needs to hide."

"Who from?" Harvey grabbed Abby' s shoulder and led her to Donna' s desk and setting her in the chair and motioning for her to stay put.

Mike shrugged and mumbled "the Federal government. It's just for a bit, an hour tops, I promise."

"Michael I am not hiding a federal fugitive just because you gave me the puppy eyes and said please. She looks younger that Garrison."

"First of all, I am not a fugitive; secondly, I'm 12 years old. All I need to do is chill here till my... Neal shows up with Burke and we're golden."

"Burke? As in Peter Burke of the FBI? That Burke. Why is he coming here?"

"That's classified." Abby used her sweetest defenceless little girl voice and started swinging her short legs in the chair, looking up at Harvey through deceptively long lashes.

"Fine," Harvey gave a put upon sigh, " if you can find a place to hide, you can stay. Just don't touch my stuff okay?"

Abby ran off to find the perfect hiding spot and Mike left to get his boyfriend's son from school. Before Mike could get into the back seat of Rays car however, Neal grabbed him by his collar and shoved him against the wall.

"Where's my daughter you little creep?" Neal practically growled.

"Neal Caffrey? Abby didn't mention that he father was a world class criminal but I guess that’s what i get for having the most paranoid twelve year old on the face of the earth for a god-daughter.” Mike mumbled that bit too himself. “She’s upstairs. You and your Fed buddies have fun. Speaking of which, are we still on for dinner Saturday night Peter? Harvey needs to confirm the reservation."

"Yup Ell and I will be at your place around seven. Mind telling us what floor Abby’s on?" Peter looked at Mike and he vaguely thought of Harvey’s face when Garrison hid his ties.

“Nah, I’m good. The financial records are kept in hard copies on the forty third floor though, but you'll need a warrant to even get passed the guard.”

“Got that covered. Abigail Caffrey is wanted in connection with the theft of four rolls of tape, two staplers, and twenty nine pens.” Peter looked rather satisfied with himself at this point.

“They give warrants for that?” Mike was more than a bit sceptical, being a (fake) lawyer and all.

Neal gave his best and most charming grin. “Theft of federal property is a serious offence sir. We at the bureau take these things very seriously. 

*****

Forty three floors later Neal heaved a sigh. Due to the fact that they actually did have to find his daughter Neal and the Harvard team actually had to do a sweep of every floor in the building while Peter and Diana searched through the hard copies of the financial record for the evidence they needed. Both tasks took about the same amount of time so it was a while later when Peter walked into one of the many rooms having its windows replaced that he saw Abby standing on the window ledge apparently clinging to the edge for dear life and too terrified to move.

“Oh, hey Peter. What are you doing here?” Abby’s voice was calm, collected and smooth but Peter could read the panic in her eyes.

“Oh, you know. Just looking for some incriminating evidence. I’d arrest you but your dad has the warrant.” Peter tried to keep his tone light to stop the girl from panicking even more. “So, how’d you get out there?”

“Hmm? Oh, I peeled back the tarp while I was looking for a good place to hide and this window frame was just empty and I figured it was as good a place as any. I was actually pretty much fine until the wind blew the tarp down onto the street and I looked down. After that I lost my balance and stepped in a wet glue bubble but it dried and now my feet are stuck but if I let go of the edge to take my shoes off I'll lose my balance completely and could you maybe get my dad or Jones ‘cuz I'm scared and I’d really like to come in now.” The more she talked the more panic seeped into Abby’s voice and by the time she was done, peter was afraid the girl would begin crying. Just as she finished her explanation Neal burst through the door with Clinton on his heals. 

“ Abigail! What the hell are you doing?” Clinton pushed past his lover and rushed over to the window. Get down from there!”

Abby really was crying now. “I can't.” She spoke between sobs. “I stepped in glue and... it dried really fast and... I can't move my feet and... if I let go I'll fall and... ... Clinton, I'm scared.” Abby broke into a new round of sobs and Neal sprang into action.

“Shhh, baby it’s okay. Daddy’s gonna get you down. It’s okay baby. Can you tell me what kind of glue you stepped in?”

“No, but I think the can is an the floor there.”

Peter picked up the can and nodded “Okay, that’s good. We can use acetone as a solvent for this. Jones, go up a few floors up to fifty one and ask Donna for a bottle of nail polish remover. If she asks why just tell her I need it but don't say anything about this.” Clinton nodded and headed for the elevator. “Okay Neal, I need you too help me get this second window off so we can get to Abby. Is that okay Abby? Can you keep your balance if we take out this window pane?” At Abby’s slight nod Peter took out his pocket knife and started slicing through the caulking that held the window in place while Neal attached the large suction cups that the workers used to place them. They got the glass out of the frame just as Jones returned with, not nail polish remover but pure acetone. 

“She already knew.” He said by way of explanation. 

Peter nodded and took the solvent. Clinton and Neal stood on either side of Abigail while Peter poured it over her glue covered shoes. After a few tense minutes the glue dissolved completely and Abby collapsed into Clinton who carried her off the ledge and into the hall. as soon as her feet hit the carpet Abby rushed her father apologizing profusely between sobs. “I’m so sorry Daddy. I’ll never run away again. I won't hide on the roof any more and I’ll stop walking on the railing of the balcony. I’ll do everything you tell me and Mozzie too. I’m sorry Daddy.”

Neal held tight to his daughter and kissed her hair, making small shushing noises. “It’s okay Abers. Abby, it’s okay. C’mon baby, how ‘bout you, me and Clinton go get some ice cream? Does that sound good? Come on, let’s go home.” Neal unwrapped himself from Abby’s grip, keeping an arm securely around her shoulders, grabbed Clinton’s hand and started heading for the elevator.

As the elevator doors shut behind the unconventional little family Peter turned to the figures lurking by the stairwell. “So, god-daughter?” 

Mike blushed and stepped out of the shadows. “It was a different life. Trevor hid the mother’s forgeries under the couch cushions and she hid the pot under her mattress. we had a lot of police raids. I was the only one Vincent Adler didn't totally hate. He even managed to keep me clean for a while. He named me the legal godfather after Kate started stalking Neal via the international news.”

“Why didn't you tell me about this?” Harvey actually looked a little hurt.

“It never came up. Can we get Garrison and go home? I’m tired and we have trial tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Harvey sighed. “But i demand that you invite Abigail to our next movie night. See you later Peter.” Peter nodded as Harvey pulled Mike out by his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the end of my prompt rope and i have no clue what to do for move night or after. HELP!!!


End file.
